


Allegro on a Night Time Air

by general_ly_sephiroth



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Established Relationship, Junon, M/M, Mood Fic, Rewrite, Rude deserves love from his boss too, The Ocean At Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ly_sephiroth/pseuds/general_ly_sephiroth
Summary: Rufus breathes in as the sea breeze tousles his hair and ghosts gently over his skin like the hands of a familiar lover. It would feel good, he thinks, to lose himself in the gentle push and pull of the tide and not have to be in control of the world, the Shin-Ra Company — these potential disasters unfolding before him — even for a few moments.





	Allegro on a Night Time Air

From the high hilltop overlooking the Junon Canon and the city below, the black of the ocean at night seems to stretch on forever. Brighter than the beacon of a lighthouse, the full moon shines down on the lone figure on the third floor balcony of the mansion on the rocky cliffs that overlook the ocean on this side of the metal city. The moon’s pale rays are a match in color to his pale skin that rarely sees the light of the sun — unless one counts the sun that burns through the huge windows of his office during the day. Though it is summer, the night air is cool, a blessing of soothing relief to ease those weary of suffering through late summer's almost unbearable heat. Rufus breathes in as the sea breeze tousles his hair and ghosts gently over his skin like the hands of a familiar lover. He closes blue eyes the color of the sky at high noon that glisten in the moonlight as the sea salt scented air puffs across his face and thinks he can smell the crisp scent of autumn approaching.

Rufus opens them to stare across the seemingly unending expanse of water that reflects the moonlight, beams of light appearing like white glitter dancing over the beautiful black ripples on the horizon. Rufus longs to drown himself in the unknown depths, if only for a few moments. It would feel good, he thinks, to lose himself in the gentle push and pull of the tide and not have to be in control of the world, the Shin-Ra Company — these potential disasters unfolding before him — even for a few moments.

The hour is late though, and no one is awake to watch him back for him, so the young man indulges himself through his eyes. Imagination serves him as well as physical sensation: for the moment any break (from his duties to the Company, to the world, to the people under his care when he inherited the disaster his father had left him when he was murdered by a fellow dead man) is a break. Curled on the wide balcony rail with his back to the brick wall the ocean is all he can see and Rufus can think of nothing better to look on.

Behind him, there are quiet footsteps and Rufus has to amend his last thought at the sound. There is something else he's grown fond of seeing lately, a sight that cheers Rufus when the sea is too far from sight and all the world seems determined to crush him with its weight. Rude’s feet carry him right to Rufus’s side and the blonde smiles when strong arms encircle him and a kiss is pressed to his neck. He tilts his head, granting the other silent permission to continue. The Turk indulges him a moment longer, slides a hand through his hair, and pulls Rufus back against a body that feels like it's been molded out of cement.

A contented sigh falls from lips that part in a gasp with a first touch of Rude's warm lips on his soft skin. Rufus raises his left arm back to stroke slender fingertips across his lover's cheek. He may not be the ocean, but Rude is Rufus's preferred way to lose himself.

The older man leans into his touch and Rufus can feel the roughness of stubble like sandpaper across his skin. He thinks it an interesting counterpoint to the gentle quietness of the night. His hand moves to the back of Rude's neck and gently kneads at the muscles there as his other hand squeezes the one attached to the arm around his waist. It is Rufus's way of asking for more closeness, for the simple intimacy passing between them now to last longer than a mere moment. Though he longs to take in more of the view the need for intimacy is growing more pressing. Rude will not take him out here where either of them will be vulnerable: his first priority is to protect Rufus. Rufus will have to choose: sex, or the view.

Rude kisses the top of Rufus's head, a wordless agreement to his companion's silent question: he is fine with either. His thick thumb, larger than Rufus's slim, elegant fingers, strokes along the back of the younger man's hand. The action is welcome and relaxing to a man whose mind is still overrun with the stress of the day. Rufus lives for moments like these and he knows Rude will stay until he is finished basking in it all.

For a long time, the only sound between them is the quiet whisper of the midnight wind as they bask in each other's touch in the moonlight. Rufus doesn't move until the desire to drown himself and let go is too great to resist. When he can no longer take it, the blonde turns to slide off the railing and onto the balcony.

Right into Rude.

Twisting effortlessly in protective arms, Rufus pulls his lover down for a gentle kiss. No words are needed between them for the Turk to understand what Rufus wants and needs. Pulling away, the blonde tugs Rude back into the mansion proper, intent on a different sort of escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2008. I’ve been going back and cleaning up some of my extremely old works. This is one such attempt. Rude doesn’t get nearly enough love or appreciate as a member of the Turks, especially not when all of them are loving on Rufus or vice-versa. He deserves some affection as well.


End file.
